At present, the display screen of a mobile phone is developed to become bigger and bigger, such as the display screen with a size of 3.5 inches, 4.3 inches or 5.3 inches. The user experience is enhanced using a mobile phone with a large-size display screen. The mobile phone may include a number of different windows, each of the windows may include a number of different icons, and the icons correspond to different applications. In a case that a user wants to start an application corresponding to an icon in a window, the user usually needs to switch to the window and then click the icon. In practice, for a mobile device with a large-size display screen, each of the windows includes a number of different icons, and the user cannot click all the icons in the window when holding the mobile device with a single hand. For example, in a case that the user holds the mobile phone with a large-size display screen with a single hand (holds the back of the mobile phone), the user can not touch all the icons in the window on the display screen of the mobile phone with the single hand (for example, in a case that the mobile phone is held with a right hand, fingers on the right hand usually cannot touch icons in the upper left corner of the display screen of the mobile phone; or, in a case that the mobile phone is held with a left hand, fingers on the left hand usually cannot touch icons in the upper right corner of the display screen of the mobile phone), thereby resulting in inconvenience of use.
In the conventional technology, this problem is solved by arranging a Menu button on a mobile phone using an Android system (the Menu button is arranged besides a Home button for some mobile phones). In some applications and systems, a small list is displayed at a location close to the bottom of the display screen of the mobile phone in a case that the Menu button is pressed, most or all of the icons in the window are included in the list, and applications corresponding to the icons in the list may be started by clicking these icons. However, the Menu button has a special function in some applications, and a small list of icons cannot be displayed in a location close to the bottom of the display screen of the mobile phone in a case that the Menu button is pressed during the use of these applications, that is, the way of arranging a Menu button is not compatible with all applications in the system.
To address this problem, an idea that a window on a display screen of a mobile phone can be moved to facilitate the user to click every icon in the window is proposed in the conventional technology. In practice, it is always a difficulty that how to move the window on the display screen of the mobile phone.